A hose may be used for various purposes, for example, for watering a garden or a yard, for putting out a fire, as a game for children in summer time, to fill a remote container of water, to transfer water or other liquid(s) from a first point (e.g., a faucet) to a second point (e.g., a container), or the like.
Some hoses may be flexible, and may be made, for example, from rubber or other elastic material(s). Some hoses may be long, for example, and may reach several meters in length.
A hose reel may be used in order to facilitate storage of a long, flexible hose, when the hose is not in use. For example, a crank or handle may be rotated by a user in order to cause the flexible hose to rotate around a central spool of the hose reel, thereby winding or coiling the flexible hose around the spool and forming a spiral or coiled entity which may be stored more efficiently than a stretched or unfolded flexible hose.